Jealousy
by Asctera
Summary: The Italies had some serious jealousy issues and, up to that day, they knew only one cure. Itacest.
1. Chapter 1

_Pairing : Itacest. It should be obvious, but: don't like, don't read._

 _Summary : The Italies had some serious jealousy issues and, up to that day, they knew only one cure._

 _Disclaimer. If I owned Hetalia, a vast majority of the fandom would probably not be happy with the pairings they got._

* * *

Romano wasn't jealous. He had never been and never will. Not today, not tomorrow, never. He had never been jealous of his little brother for receiving all the attention he had, himself, long sought for. He had not long hated him for that. And, as the years passed by, as the Italian unification had grown closer, jealousy had _not_ started to, progressively, morph into possessiveness over this same brother. No, right, because Romano wasn't jealous. And not more now that he was starring, from the corner of his eyes, at Veneziano joking around with this _idiota_ friend of him. And he didn't care about the fact that Germany didn't seem to be that implicated in the conversation either, because he was absolutely _not_ jealous in the first place, what was so difficult to understand about that?

Romano grunted as he tried to get his gaze away from the scene. He stayed, what, a good thirty seconds focused on whatever stupid shit was America saying before it inevitably went back to his little brother. For God's sake, what the hell could they be talking about? Wasn't Germany usually the one to shout at other people for them to pay attention? His eyes travelled from Veneziano to America, from one point to another again and again, repetitively, like he didn't want for it to look like he was _actually_ staring. And when the older Italian brother caught an oh-so-unusual shy smile appearing on Germany's face and the latter carefully avoiding the younger Italian gaze, he felt a wave of awful feelings growing in his chest. A mixture of hatred, annoyance, possessiveness and irritation, _not_ of jealousy. A frown grew on his forehead and he gritted his teeth. He hated this potato idiot. Veneziano would never seem to shut up about this annoying friend of him, so much that it, sometimes, left the older Italian wondering if he wasn't actually doing that on purpose. Veneziano just knew how much of a was a possessive jerk his brother could be and, yet, he didn't seem to do anything to act on it. _I'm here too, why can't you see it?_

And only when England's voice rang in his hears, did Romano eventually set his eyes on the figure at the back of the room.

"Meeting dismissed for today. We'll see you all tomorrow."

Great. _Finally_. The Italian quickly gathered his things and aimed directly at the exit. The sooner he would be back at his hotel, the better. Walking at a rapid pace as he was trying hard to avoid a particular someone, his failure was not long to be observed:

"Lovi, wait for me~"

The slightly smaller figure was quick to catch up, starting to walk alongside his brother. Romano only get the time to catch the side of this annoying goofy smile of him – this smile he would find to be rather cute when they would be laying in bed together, but, for the time being, just plain annoying – before focusing back on the path in front of him. Why did his brother really had to be that oblivious ? He was pissed, wasn't that clear enough?

"I know!" Italy exclaimed out of the blue. "What about we make some pasta this evening?"

"What about you spend some time with your stupid potato friend, instead?" Romano snapped back almost immediately, instinctively.

The answer he received, left Veneziano totally dumbfounded for a brief moment. Romano knew because he caught him stopping for a second before, eventually, catching up again. When he felt a hand taking his own, his first reflex was to try and get away, but to no avail. When he really wanted to, Feliciano could display unexpected strength.

"Oh, _fratellone_ ~ You're jealous, that's so cute~"

Romano looked away, cursing under his breath. Goddammit, he was not jealous. How many time should he repeat it for everyone to comprehend?

" _Stolto_." he cursed. "Don't hold my hand when there is other people around."

Veneziano rapidly threw a glare backward and when he caught Hungary, the last person in the crowd, possibly the last person exiting the meeting, passing by, he put some pressure on the hand he was holding, just enough to make Romano stop in his tracks and turn his way. He didn't give any sign, didn't wait a second longer before taking his brother into a tender kiss. An unexpected kiss from Romano's perspective and when he pulled away, Veneziano was not so surprised to see his brother's face already tainted in dark red.

"Germany is my friend," he said, squeezing the older Italian's hand. " _You_ are my lover."

Romano was quick to avoid the other's gaze once again, ranting under his breath. "Whatever."

"You should really start working on those jealousy issues of yours."

* * *

Veneziano was not of the jealous kind. Really. He had never felt the need to be, had always been fairly happy of his life and the friends he got himself. He had long been admiring of his older brother, true, of how he was able to speak his mind so freely, to rely on no one, but himself, but jealous, he had never been. He didn't like the feeling in the first place, it brought out a darker side of his personality he wasn't so sure he appreciated. He was not of the jealous kind, but sometimes he would look at his brother from afar and feel it slowly growing inside.

Veneziano hated to note that his brother would always rather choose to go talking to Spain instead of coming to see him. He rarely said anything about this, however. Romano had his friends and he had his owns, this was it. So he would silently watch from a distance: the two nations talking, Spain laughing heavily and Romano cute blush spreading on his cheeks. Wait, what? He was blushing? Why was he blushing? Lovino never blushed, he was too proud to ever let that happen. Even when it was only the two of them, he rarely allowed it. And here it went again. Veneziano could feel this _thing_ growing in his chest, this thing that was far from being pleasant. Standing up – and not carrying a bit for the strange gaze he received from Ludwig – he traced toward where his brother and Spain were sitting. He was not going to stay here and watch Lovino melt into the Spaniard's arms.

"Ve, _Spagna_ ~" he said, putting on the happy face even though, at the moment, he didn't feel like acting any way nicely toward the Spanish nation. He would blame it on the twisted feeling. He liked Antonio a lot, really, just… not now. "Can I borrow my brother for a while?"

Spain looked surprised by the question. "Uh. Sure." he eventually answered.

Romano threw an annoyed glare at his former boss before focusing on Veneziano. "Don't I have my word to say in that?"

As Feliciano quickly caught his wrist, not waiting any longer to drag him out of the meeting room, he guessed that _no_ , he did not.

"Feli, what the –" But Romano didn't get to end his sentence that he was slammed against the nearest wall. Goddamit, that hurt. He didn't really get to register the growing pain in his back either that a pair of lips were crushing against his. There were bites here and there and tongues playing with one another, all that in a really short amount of time. And Veneziano ended the kiss as abruptly as he had initiate it. A passionate kiss that let the older Italian completely under shock.

"Don't you ever try doing that again."

Romano didn't even manage a confused frown at the sentence. "Doing what?"

"Seeing other people."

It took a moment for the older of the two Italies to process what his brother was implying. "Wait. Spain? I would never – He's like an older brother or something."

" _Si_ , and what am I?"

Romano didn't achieve to get an answer straight away. He didn't know what was the scariest, his brother unusually cold tone or the fact that he could really think there was something going on between him and Spain. "That's – That's not –"

And, just like that, Veneziano's innocent smile was back on his lips. Now, he knew: _this_ was definitely the scariest. "That's okay, _fratello_ , I'm not looking for excuses."

Lesson learned: never in a lifetime should Lovino actually cheat or even consider cheating on Feliciano. Not that he had ever planned on doing it, really. Romano had encountered a lot of his brother's different faces throughout his long life, more than anyone else could ever hope to witness, but this one was by far the most frightening of them all.

Quickly enough, their lips were back together and, this time, Lovino's hands actually managed to find their way around the younger nation's neck. If he could have fooled himself into thinking this was just an innocent kiss for a moment, when Feliciano's lips travelled to his neck, the older Italian snapped back to reality, realizing where they were.

" _Ehi_ , Feli, we're in the middle of the corridor!"

" _Non mi interessa_." Romano couldn't deny that there was something really sexy about the authority in his brother's voice. He might think about teasing him more often. "Maybe, this way, everyone will know you're mine, _che ne dici_?"

The older Italian couldn't help, but smirk at the irony of the situation. "And I thought I was the one having jealousy issues."

The Italies had some serious jealousy issues and, up to that day, they knew only one cure. Hopefully, no one would notice their absence.

* * *

 _Translation_

 _Stolto: idiot._

 _Non mi interessa: I don't care._

 _Che ne dici: what do you say?_

 _(my Italian is pretty rotten, so if anything sounds wrong or unatural, please, tell me!)_

 _Itacest, guys! Also, uke!Romano. I'm not used to that either. But I like to think that Italy is not as much of a happy fool as what he likes to show. I have never written smut before, but maybe, just maybe, I'll have a go and try doing a chapter two of what is going on after that. What do you say, guys?_

 _Anyway, I'm really in an Itacest mood those days, so, if you like this pairing, you may want to stick around just an itsy-bitsy tiny bit!_

 _~Asctera_


	2. Chapter 2

_First try at smut. Key word being_ try _. If you want to stick to the safe part of the story, don't go any further! This being said, enjoy~_

 _Warning : I'm telling it again in case you, somehow, get through the first chapter without realizing, but it is Itacest, meaning incestuous stuff going on. Also, I literally just said it, but better be safe so boy/boy smut ensuing. You've been warned._

* * *

The two Italian brothers were fast to end up in an empty room not so far from where all the important business was currently being discussed. Because making out against a wall wasn't as easy as it sounded. Somewhere along the way they got rid of all clothing before Romano felt himself being slammed a bit too brutally against a nearby table and he swore his back was going to hurt like hell tomorrow. Veneziano seemed to realize that as his eyebrows raised in concern. Romano was quick to shake off any worries, taking his younger brother into a deep kiss. For sure, his back was the least of his concern right now.

He didn't care about the pain in his back, nor did he care about the fact that Veneziano was currently the one lying on top, something really unusual for both of them. He didn't care because he thought he would soon regain the upper hand, like he always did. Oh, how naive of him. Kisses after kisses, more passionate with every minute. A finger grabbed Romano's sensitive curl and his back arched oh-so-beautifully at the pleasant squeeze. He let out a not so manly moan he would later be quick to deny and caught sight of Veneziano smiling in the kiss. If he was not in such a situation he would have gladly slapped that annoying smirk off his face.

The younger Italian moved away from the other's lips as he started trailing down his neck, biting the sensitive skin here and there, kissing it in other places. Romano grabbed the redhead by the shoulders and let himself melt into the kisses, simply enjoying the attention for a while. His fight for dominance started yet again when he took advantage of Veneziano briefly getting away to return the favor. He began placing shy kisses on the younger Italian's torso and his hands were quick to follow, drawing every curves of this oddly muscular body standing in front of him.

Lovino felt a shiver running down his spine when he felt one of Feliciano's hand sliding along his back. He didn't think much of it, however. Not until he felt this warm hand wandering a _little_ too low. The reaction was immediate and Romano rapidly broke away, sitting back up. He met the confuse eyes of his brother.

" _Aspetta_. What do you think you are doing?" he said. "You're not putting anything down there!"

"But! You always get to do it to me." the youngest pouted. "I think that's only fair I get to do it to you too sometimes."

Romano could have bet Veneziano was playing on the cute side on purpose. He just knew how irresistible he was when putting on that face. And he quickly avoided the other's gaze, setting his attention on a nearby desk. Sure, Veneziano wasn't that entirely wrong. But if there had ever been such a thing as an ass virginity, the brunet still had it pretty strong. And he wasn't exactly sure he was ready to give it up just yet. The finger he could feel patiently waiting at the entry, did not help his reflection either.

"I guess – I guess –"

But he didn't even get to finish his sentence that he was cut straight away by this same finger violating his private part.

"I hadn't say yes yet, you stupid idiotic fu –!"

And, once again, his insult got muffled by a moan when he felt a second finger sliding in.

"You're so beautiful, _fratello_."

 _This goddamn sadistic with his devilishly angelic goddamn voice._

Veneziano was about one hundred percent sure that if Romano wasn't so occupied visibly holding on for his life, he would have received something like the bird in answer. Instead, an embarrassed blush spread onto the other's cheeks. A quiet "bastard" escaped his lips, but Romano failed to put any dedication or anger into the word, seemingly too busy processing the two fingers stretching his hole.

It wasn't like it really hurt that much, it just felt... weird. Plainly weird. What was going to come next was, by far, a more important subject of concern. And Romano wasn't one to be relieved when he felt the two fingers moving away. He barely got to look up at his brother that Veneziano thrusted inside, not exceeding to further preparation. The brunet immediately closed his eyes to take in the pain.

"Does this feel good?" the fucker had the nerve to ask.

"It fucking hurt, dammit."

And Lovino hardly opened his eyes just to see a smile a bit too sadistic for someone like Feliciano spreading onto the later's lips. "I know." he said. When did his baby brother became that scary, Romano wondered.

The two Italies shared perfect silence for a while, Veneziano staring patiently at a brother too occupied being back at figuring out his own breathing to really notice. "Lovi?"

"What?!" the oldest snapped immediately in answer.

"I'm actually waiting for you."

"Fuck you. I'm not saying it."

It was a matter of pride. He was _not_ saying it. Never in a million years. Pain-in-the-ass – literally – Veneziano, decided to take it quite personaly as he laid there, neither moving, nor getting away, doing absolutely nothing, but staring down at the brunet for, again, a little longer.

Goddammit.

Romano inhaled sharply, letting his head fall against the wood of the table. Maybe the move hurt just a tiny bit. He could already feel the sweat growing on his forehead and they hadn't even begun just yet.

Goddammit.

He squirmed a little against the wood, trying to find a way to make the whole thing a little more comfortable, in vain.

"Okay, fine!" he gave up eventually. "You can move."

For sure, of all the part of his bodies that were in great pain at the moment, his personal pride was the one suffering the most. Veneziano smiled as he, finally, started moving. The first few thrusts were a lot more painful to handle than what Romano could have possibly imagined. Trying to struggle the pain, he caught the first thing he could reach – this being Veneziano. Circling his arms around the other's torso, their bodies moved closer and Romano felt a sudden comfort in having his cock pushing against the other's skin.

Thrusts after thrusts until he could hear his own moans starting to grow louder and deeper and – God, was he actually starting to enjoy this? No way in hell. Never will he be willing to admit that. _Never_. He could feel his arms and legs weakening with each push, but he didn't care half as much as he used to. Thrusts after thrusts until Veneziano managed to hit _that_ special spot. Romano was filled by such an unexpected wave of pleasure that his fingernails dig deep into the other's skin.

" _Ehi_!" Veneziano cried. "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry." he managed. "I just –" he began, but didn't even try ending his sentence. The heat, it was unbearable. It was too fucking hot in here.

As the speed started to rapidly increased, Romano clanged even closer to his brother, adding to Veneziano's jerky movements his own against the other's flesh. Feliciano, that had achieved to keep rather silent up until now, grew louder, his own sighs of pleasure joining Lovino's regular moans. He was close, it was pretty obvious. Romano didn't even pretend to expect him to pull out.

The older of the two Italies increased his own speed to compete with the other. And it was only a matter of minutes before he could feel himself going. A few more pushes and his eyes went blind for a second. He released a loud grunt as he came on his brother's torso. Said-brother who was not long to follow suit when he felt Lovino's skin thightening around his cock. It was all it took for him to reach his climax, filling the brunet with semen in a same growl of ectasy. Just at this moment did Romano think that he would possibly have difficulty walking back to the meeting room.

Veneziano let himself fall onto the table next to his brother. They shared silence for a good five minutes, panting heavily like they had just run a marathon, hardly trying to catch up their breath. Romano turned his head toward the other half of their country. "What a mess…" he noticed lazily, eyeing the white substance on the other's chest. "You should clean yourself." his gaze felt onto the similar, but less important mess spread on the ground. "And the floor."

Veneziano was quick to turn around, smiling kindly at his older brother. "At least, that is something Spain will never get, right?"

Romano went back to meeting his brother's eyes immediately. He sat back up, frowning harshly. "What the fuck?! Why did you have to bring Spain in here, you fucking idiot?!" he shouted. "Do you really not trust me that much?" his voice cracked a little with sadness, like it rarely did, and maybe Veneziano regretted bringing up the topic already.

The younger of the two Italies sat up in turn. He did not answer straight away. He should have. "I trust you." he replied eventually.

Lovino nodded simply, slowly. He was not convinced, Feliciano could perfectly see it. Nevertheless the brunet stared at his brother for a second longer before placing a soft kiss on those tender lips of him, a kiss far from the passionate ones they shared minutes ago, but pleasant in its own way. " _Ti amo_." he said.

Veneziano smiled largely at those words. " _Ti amo_ , Lovi!"

"What about we skip the rest of the meeting?" the older Italian suggested, falling back onto the table. He sighed, closing his eyes, before resuming: "I think I really need some sleep right now."

Veneziano stared down at his brother, his eyes never failing to keep up with the brunet's every movement. And he laid his head on one of his fists as he cooed: "Do you want to go for another round?"

Romano dropped one eye opened, looking back at the Northern Italian. He gauged him for a second before closing it back. "Don't you listen to anything I say?"

"But you were so cute, _fratello_ ~ Making those cute little sounds~"

The older Italy frowned, eyes still closed and arms folded lazily over his chest. "I'm not listening to you."

A light chuckled filled up the room as Veneziano let himself fall back next to his brother. They would need an apocalypse for their absence to go unnoticed. They couldn't care less. They suddenly felt terminally ill, here would be their excuse. Nobody would believe it and they still wouldn't care. Because the best part about their jealousy issues were indubitably the reconciliation sessions that ensued.


End file.
